1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more specifically to a frame for liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assembling a backlight unit, a liquid crystal display panel, and a flexible printed circuit of a liquid crystal display, double-sided tape is typically used for attaching certain components. Conventional liquid crystal displays often include a frame, a flexible printed circuit, and a liquid crystal panel.
In the case of a flexible printed circuit, there are many structures that extend from a front to a rear of a frame. However, sometimes the flexible printed circuit is loosened due to the resilience of the bent flexible printed circuit. The loosened flexible printed circuit and accompanying loosened liquid crystal display panel formed on a upper surface may undermine reliability of the liquid crystal display.